


Next Friday

by BABlESEOK



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i know the end seems a little rushed, i usually write sad endings so this happy ending probably sucks, i'm probably gonna do a bonus chapter maybe, very little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: hoseok's a nail tech, and hyungwon is feeling brave one friday





	Next Friday

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the plot to a larry stylinson fanfic i wrote back in like 2014. this version is obviously adjusted to monsta x, but it's also vastly more detailed and miles longer than the original.

The bell above the door chimed softly, but Wonho didn’t look up from where he was focused on painting a tiny pink heart on Minhyuk’s pinky finger. “Go ahead and pick a color, I’ll be right with you.” he said. He was so focused on his best friend’s nails that he didn’t hear the soft reply from whoever had walked in. When he had finally finished, he sat back, stretching his arms over his head with a groan. “It looks amazing, Hoseokkie.” Minhyuk exclaimed, beaming widely, and Hoseok rolled his eyes. “Go sit under the dryer. You can’t leave until I do, anyway.” he said impatiently, shooing the younger boy over to the nail dryers.

Moving quickly to clean up his work space, Hoseok walked over to where the person was crouched down in front of racks upon racks of different colors of polish. “Have you made a decision?” he asked with a smile, knowing how hard it was sometimes to decide what color to choose. The slender man looked up, and Hoseok was immediately struck by how handsome he looked. “I-- I’m not really sure what to choose. This is my first time getting my nails done.” the man said shyly, a light blush dusting his cheeks, and Hoseok inwardly rolled his eyes at himself for the way his heart sped up a little bit. 

Outwardly, his eyes lit up, and his eyes curved as he smiled brightly. “A first-timer? Oh my God, this is awesome. I hope you love it! Do you have at least an idea of what you want? I could always give you some suggestions.” Hoseok realized he was rambling when he heard Minhyuk snickering from the back of the room, and he tossed a deadly glare over his shoulder at his best friend. “Um, I’m not sure. M-maybe something subtle this time?” the man said, finally standing up. Hoseok was shocked that he had to look up to look the man in the eyes, but it made the other man all the more intriguing. “Alright, uh --” he paused, not knowing the man’s name. “Hyungwon. I’m Hyungwon.” the man provided and Hoseok’s smile widened. “Alright, Hyungwon. Go wait over there at the table, and I’ll pick out something for you.” Hoseok said, gently pushing the other man towards his work station. 

He browsed the colors for a few moments before definitively choosing one he thought would look nice on Hyungwon, and then joined the man at his desk. Hyungwon looked up at Hoseok as he approached and smiled shyly. “So, what’s the verdict?” he asked somewhat nervously, and Hoseok laughed again. “Just trust me, okay?” he said as he sat down. He prepared the bowls of hot water, and then reached for Hyungwon’s hands. “I’m going to soak your hands for a moment, alright? Let me know if the temperature is too hot or too cold.” he said, setting the other man’s hands gently into the water.

Hyungwon visibly relaxed as the water covered his hands, and he stopped chewing on his bottom lip. “Y-you never told me your name.” he said, and Hoseok blushed softly. “Oh, sorry! I get really excited about picking colors. It’s kind of what I do. The name’s Hoseok.” he said, pulling out a fresh towel and taking Hyungwon’s right hand in his own, drying it carefully. 

“So, Hyungwon, what made you decide to get your nails done?” Hoseok asked, carefully clipping the other man’s nails to a uniform length before filing them down. “Uh, I-- my best friend Changkyun gets his nails painted, and he was always saying I should try it out, but I never have until now.” he explained, and Hoseok hummed in interest. “But why now? Like, what changed?” he asked, reaching for Hyungwon’s other hand. He felt Hyungwon tense up, and he glanced up to meet the big brown eyes with his own. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s perfectly alright.” 

He opened his mouth to say something, when Minhyuk appeared by his side, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Jooheon, Hyunwoo, and I are going out for pizza; they’re on their way now. I’ll save you some. See you back at home.” he planted a sloppy kiss on Hoseok’s cheek and the older man groaned, dropping Hyungwon’s hand to shove Minhyuk away. 

After Minhyuk had gone, there was a silent second before Hyungwon spoke up. “I-is that-- was that guy your boyfriend?” he asked softly, his tone making it obvious that he wasn’t about to start spitting derogatory slurs in Hoseok’s face if he answered in the affirmative. Hoseok’s face wrinkled in disgust before he laughed. “No, absolutely not! That’s Minhyuk, my best friend since we were in the womb. We’ve hooked up a few times, but it’s never been more serious than that.” he said with a shrug. 

They made small talk until Hyungwon’s hands were all prepped for color, and Hoseok finally allowed the other man to see what color he’d chosen. Hyungwon’s eyes widened, and he glanced from the bottle of nail polish to Hoseok’s smiling face. “Are you sure this will look good on me?” he asked, the nervousness that had faded earlier suddenly finding its way back into his voice. “I’m pretty sure absolutely any color would look good on you. Your skin tone is to die for.” Hoseok said honestly. Hyungwon blushed, but had no further protest.

“So, did I do alright?” Hoseok asked when he finally finished the last nail. Hyungwon looked carefully at his own hands, a soft smile on his face. “I-- I love it. Thank you so much, Hoseok, seriously.” he said. “Alright, go sit under the dryer while I clean up a little bit.” the older man said with a wave of his hand. “I never would have chosen baby pink.” Hyungwon said with a soft laugh, and Hoseok thought his heart might have stopped for a moment at the sound.

About fifteen minutes later, when Hoseok was finished cleaning up his work station and was starting to close down the shop, Hyungwon’s nails were dry and he paid Hoseok the twelve dollars he owed, plus a whole eight dollars in tip. “Thank you so much, Hyungwon.” Hoseok said, unsure of what else to say, shocked by the younger man’s generosity. “How often do your regulars come back?” Hyungwon asked before he left. “Most of them come every week, sometimes every other week. Why?” he asked, looking up from where he was putting the money in his locked drawer. “I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment for next friday.” Hyungwon said, hugging himself as he spoke. 

  
  
  
  


The next week, Hyungwon showed up a bit earlier, and Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at Hoseok before making some flimsy excuse to leave, and Hoseok wanted to hit him for being so obvious. Since Hyungwon’s first appointment, Hoseok hadn’t shut up about him; his glowing skin, his pretty brown eyes, his lips, his laugh, his smile, his hands. Minhyuk had teased him that he was whipped, and Hoseok vehemently denied it, but his best friend didn’t believe it for a second. 

“Good afternoon, Hyungwon. What color will it be today?” Hoseok asked, looking up from where he was sweeping the floor around his desk. Hyungwon smiled softly, and Hoseok wondered if the other man could hear his heart banging violently against his rib cage. “I want to try another soft pink, but could you draw something on them, to spice it up a little?” Hyungwon asked with a chuckle. Hoseok nodded, already filling the bowls full of water to soak Hyungwon’s hands. 

“You like them?” Hoseok asked as Hyungwon inspected the little black heart painted on his middle finger. “They’re really cute, Hoseokkie, thank you.” Hyungwon said, and then looked up with wide eyes as he noticed the nickname slipped. “Don’t worry about it. You can call me Hoseokkie all you want. Just maybe not around Minhyuk; he’d be jealous I let anyone else call me that.” he explained. “Deal.” Hyungwon said, handing Hoseok a twenty dollar bill before heading for the door. “See you next Friday, Hoseokkie.” he said on his way out.

  
  
  


Three months after Hyungwon’s first visit, Minhyuk is at his wits’ end. “Hoseok, I still can’t believe you haven’t asked him out. You’ve been pining after him for months.” Minhyuk said, opening his mouth so Jooheon could feed him a chip. Hoseok paused painting Min’s nails to glare at him. “No, I haven’t. And we’re barely even friends. I just enjoy doing his nails, like every other regular customer I have.” “Bullshit.” Jooheon coughed under his breath, and Hoseok pointed his nail file at Minhyuk’s boyfriend. “You better watch it. I’ll kick you out.” he threatened. Jooheon was silent, but moved a little closer to Minhyuk. It was about half past five, and usually Hyungwon would be here by now, so Minhyuk and Jooheon left after teasing Hoseok a little more and promising to have dinner ready for him when he got home. Hoseok texted Hyungwon, but received no answer. An hour later, Hyungwon still hadn’t shown up, and Hoseok finally accepted the fact that the tall man wasn’t coming. He called Minhyuk and told him he was coming home sooner than he’d thought. Minhyuk immediately picked up on the dejection in Hoseok’s voice, but he didn’t comment. 

Hoseok didn’t see Hyungwon again for a long time, and eventually, Minhyuk began to worry. Hoseok had insisted that he wasn’t interested in Hyungwon, but once the tall man stopped showing up, Hoseok had been uncharacteristically irritable, and quiet. 

“Okay, Hoseok. We’re going out tonight.” Minhyuk said, bursting into Hoseok’s room. The older man pulled the blanket off of his head to glare at his best friend. “Don’t you ever knock? I could have been beating my meat in here.” he grumbled, and Minhyuk shrugged. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, babe. Listen, your moping is sad and unattractive. Tonight we’re dressing out, and going to the grand open of that new club in town. I’m going to pick up Jooheon from his studio, and I’ll be back. You better at least be showered and dressed when I get back. Or else.” he flitted out of the room before Hoseok could even reply.

“HONEY, I’M HOME!” Minhyuk shouted when he returned an hour later, and Hoseok rolled his eyes, walking out of his room. “Jesus.” Jooheon breathed. “This just makes me even more insecure about the fact that you two have fucked.” he grumbled, and Minhyuk laughed. Hoseok even smiled. He knew he looked good; he’d tried to make himself look good so that maybe he could go home with someone who could help him forget about the fact that Hyungwon had just disappeared.

They pre-gamed as Minhyuk helped do Jooheon and Hoseok’s makeup, and they were all already slightly tipsy as they piled into a cab on their way to the club. As soon as they got inside, Hoseok headed for the bar and Minhyuk pulled Jooheon to the dance floor, murmuring something about “Britney, bitch.” “I’ll have a vodka tonic, with an extra lime please.” Hoseok said as he sat at the counter. The bartender smiled and nodded, and Hoseok’s eyes followed the sharp lines of the man’s face. He let his eyes wander, until his mind started to compare the sharp lines of the bartender’s face with the soft lines of Hyungwon’s face. “Actually, you know what, can I get a shot of the strongest anything you’ve got.” he said with a frown, and the short purple-haired man raised an eyebrow. “Rough night?” he asked, and Hoseok shrugged. “Just trying to forget.” He didn’t realize he would forget as much as he did, but as he pushed the petite younger man into his mattress, he couldn’t help but wonder what Hyungwon would feel like beneath him, panting, nails dragging against too-warm skin.

  
  
  
  


It’s Friday night, and Hoseok’s shutting down for the evening. He hasn’t locked the front door yet, but he’s flipped the open sign to closed as he walks around the shop straightening up, sweeping, and wiping down anything that needs the attention. The bell above the door chimed and Hoseok jumped, looking up quickly. “I’m sorry, we’re closed-- what are you doing here?” he asked quietly, leaning the broom against the wall. 

Hyungwon’s usual soft smile was nowhere to be found as he stood in front of the door, fidgeting with his sweater sleeves, not meeting Hoseok’s eyes. “I came to see you.” he said, finally. “Well, we’re closed. Make an appointment.” Hoseok said bitterly, turning back to his broom. “Hoseokkie, please--” Hyungwon began, stopping when Hoseok whirled around, eyes angry. “Don’t call me that.” he said, and Hyungwon’s frown deepened. “Hoseok, please. I want to explain.”

Hoseok didn’t want to talk to Hyungwon. Now that he knew the man was okay, and had obviously just chosen not to contact him was a massive bruise to his ego. “Hyungwon, you’ve been gone for months. I think I got the message loud and clear.” he said tiredly, all the anger draining from him. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Hyungwon stepped forward, settling a soft hand on Hoseok’s arm. The older man noticed how ragged the other’s hands looked, and he looked up to meet those big brown eyes of which he’d grown so fond. “I’m sorry.” Hyungwon said quietly. “I-- I wanted to come back, but-- do you remember what color I got the last time I was here?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the desk. 

Hoseok pretended to think, though of course he knew right away. “It was some glittery color, right?” he asked, and Hyungwon nodded, knowing smile making an appearance for just a moment. “Yeah. Well, it didn’t go over well. I got fired from my job, and my father threatened to kick me out of he ever caught me with ‘that girly shit’ on my nails again.” he took a shaky breath, and Hoseok looked at him, brow furrowed. “And I know that’s not an excuse for me not to answer your texts and such, Hoseok. Of course, I know that. B-but we’ve never hung out or interacted outside of the salon, and I wasn’t sure-- I mean, I thought I was reading the situation right, but I started overthinking, and ended up talking myself out of it. I-- I like you, Hoseok, and I’m sorry that I didn’t come to see you sooner. I’ve just moved out of my father’s house, and I’m free to do whatever, and see whoever I want. And I’m really hoping you’ll give me another chance to be-- be your friend, at least.” Hyungwon was blushing hotly by the time he was finished, and Hoseok was trying his best to keep his smile in check. “It’s late, Wonnie. You should go home. I’ll see you next Friday.” 

  
  
  
  


The next Friday, Hoseok closed the shop early, studiously avoiding Minhyuk’s prying questions of what was happening. “C’mon, Hoseokkie, tell me what the fuck is going on?” Minhyuk grumbled, draping himself over Hoseok’s back. The bell rang, and Minhyuk took a deep breath, ready to go off on whoever entered the store, but he dropped from Hoseok’s back quickly when he noticed who was there. “You have some nerve to show your face here.” he spat, eyes cold as he stepped in front of Hoseok, as if to protect him. “I deserve that.” Hyungwon answered quietly.

“Down, boy.” Hoseok said with a laugh, pulling on Minhyuk’s arm. “It’s okay. He has an appointment.” the older man assured him, and he didn’t let go until he felt the tension leave his younger friend. “I guess I’m going home. Call me if you need me.” he said, eyeing Hyungwon with mistrust as he walked out of the door. “Sorry about that. He’s protective.” Hoseok said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s cute, don’t worry.” Hyungwon answered, walking further into the store. “Did you pick a color?” Hoseok asked quietly, not sure what else to say, and Hyungwon nodded easily.

They both sat down at the desk, and Hoseok carefully took Hyungwon’s hand in his own, setting it gently into the warm water. Hoseok works in silence, and Hyungwon does nothing to interfere until the silence became suffocating and he sighed loudly. “Let’s just do a clear coat, and go for coffee.” he blurted out. Hoseok looked up at him, blinking slowly, and Hyungwon frowned at how hard it was to keep from kissing the other man. 

“Uh, o-okay,” Hoseok stammered nervously. “Just let me finish closing up shop.” Hyungwon nodded, and if he noticed the light blush on Hoseok’s neck and cheeks, he didn’t comment. 

 

**SEVERAL FRIDAYS LATER**

 

Hoseok walked into the shop with a bright smile on his face, whistling some soft tune he’d heard on the radio on his way to work that morning. “What’s gotten into you?” asked Kihyun his newest hire, and old friend. Kihyun’s boyfriend, one of Hoseok’s new friends and gym buddy snorted a laugh. “It’s Friday. He gets to get paid to paint his boyfriend’s nails today.” Hyunwoo said, and Hoseok flipped him the middle finger before he went to get his planner from the front desk.

“You know, just because Kihyun works here doesn’t mean you get to loiter, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said, no bite in his tone whatsoever. “Yeah, yeah, Hoseok. Are we going to the gym when you get off work tonight?” Hyunwoo asked. “I got quite the workout last night, actually. I’m not sure I’m in any shape to go to the gym.” Kihyun groaned loudly, and Hoseok laughed loudly, quieting quickly when the front door opened and the bell chimed. 

“Hyungwon? You’re early.” Hoseok said, smile growing as he saw his-- friend? Fuck buddy? Friend with benefits?  They still hadn’t made anything official, and it was driving Hoseok a little bit crazy. “Yeah, I got you something, and I couldn’t wait to give it to you.” the younger man said, approaching Hoseok’s desk, aware of Hyunwoo and Kihyun watching them intently. He set a bottle of nail polish on Hoseok’s desk, and the older man raised an eyebrow at him. The color was a nice pale yellow color, and Hoseok actually really liked it, but he wasn’t sure why Hyungwon was gifting him something he already had hundreds of. “Uh, thanks?” he said confusedly, and Hyungwon rolled his eyes before leaning forward and turning the bottle, so Hoseok could read the name, “Can I Bee Your Boyfriend?”

Hoseok’s eyes snapped up to meet Hyungwon’s aware of the big smile on the younger man’s face. “Is this-- you’re serious?” he asked cautiously, jaw slack with shock. “Of course, Hoseokkie. I wouldn’t joke about this.” Hyungwon replied seriously. He looked ready to say something else, but then Hoseok was pulling him forward by his shirt to lean over the desk, and kissing him senseless. “It’s about damn time.” Kihyun muttered to himself, and Hyunwoo nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. 

Hoseok still looks forward to doing Hyungwon’s nails every Friday, but now he does them at home in their apartment, trying to block out Hyungwon nagging at him not to spill any on the carpet, or their cat Hoshi constantly meowing for attention or trying to eat the nail polish. But Hoseok is happy, with Hyungwon and Hoshi, and on their third-year anniversary together, Hyungwon picks him up at the shop to take him out for dinner, where he proposes that they spend the rest of their lives together. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments and kudos pls im a hoe for praise
> 
> hmu on twitter: @hyungwonhosus


End file.
